Futuro
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "No importa qué haya pasado, Shiro. Todo valió la pena" [Keith/Shiro] [Leakverse] [Viñeta]


_Voltron Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

_Historia ambientada en el Leakverse, Keith/Shiro. Así que habrá drama lol. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

—_Te amo._

No fue el lugar ni el momento, me di cuenta de ello cuando era muy tarde. De hecho, apenas ahora lo hago: cuando te veo sonreír, mirarlo a los ojos y decir _acepto_.

Lo admito, fui un idiota. Pero, ¿cómo no serlo si estaba a tu lado, mirándote todos los días, paralizándome al verte sonreír, calmándome cuando me sentía entre tus brazos? Lograbas hacer que mis pesadillas se disiparan. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, cuando que me diste la esperanza necesaria para afrontar mis miedos y creer en mí mismo: esa noche pude dormir tranquilo, como cuando mi padre vivía. Jamás te lo dije y tampoco pienso hacerlo ahora.

—_Te amo. Lo hice desde siempre._

No dijiste nada, y lo comprendí. ¿Qué podía esperar que hicieras? Abrí la boca un día anterior al que para ti sería el más grande de todos: más grande que cuando enfrentábamos juntos toda clase de peligros, más grande que cuando conseguimos la paz de toda la galaxia. Porque, por fin, era algo _tuyo_.

Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar luego de silenciarme durante tanto tiempo. Y sobre todo, necesitaba hablar contigo como antes… por un momento olvidé que ya nada era como antes.

—_No soy un niño como para no saber lo que siento por ti: te amo, Shiro. Siempre lo he hecho… eso es todo. Sólo quería decírtelo. _

Repito, no fue el lugar ni el momento, aunque jamás hubo alguno. En realidad, nunca lo habrá. Pero, ¿sabes? no me arrepiento de nada. Por eso estoy aquí, mirando todo en primera fila, mirándote a ti nada más, sin perderme un solo detalle de tus acciones, de tus gestos. Y también, por encima del hombro, vigilo que no haya ningún peligro, a pesar de que ya no hay ninguno y también, que ya existe alguien más que lo hará para ti cuando yo no esté. Cuando llegue el momento alzaré la copa y brindaré por tu felicidad, y tú rehuirás de mi vista como lo has hecho durante estos últimos años. Lo entiendo, ¿para qué seguir mirándome cuando frente a ti tienes un futuro brillante, el futuro que te mereces más que nadie? Yo represento el pasado que intentas olvidar. Encontraste tu felicidad y eso me alegra: tú eres quien más la merece.

Y aun así, soy egoísta. Lo soy cuando veo la forma en que _él_ te acerca a su cuerpo, lo soy observando cómo sus labios se unen con los tuyos. Sonrío, pero me aprieto el brazo con todas mis fuerzas: nadie lo nota. Tú mucho menos.

Llega por fin la hora del brindis. Te miro fijo y tú, tal y como pensé, me evitas, porque estás concentrado en él, en lo que te rodea, en tu _universo_. Un universo al que dejé de pertenecer desde hace mucho. Un universo al que nunca llegaré por mucho que lo desee y por muy buen piloto que sea. ¿Lo ves? Las pruebas estuvieron equivocadas todo el tiempo. Pero yo no me equivoqué al haberme fijado en ti.

—El viaje hasta aquí fue largo, pero valió la pena —digo, cuando todos estamos sentados charlando de nuestra vida: lo típico. Horas y horas de conversación y risas donde nadie me obliga a participar demasiado, y lo agradezco como nunca he agradecido nada en la vida, excepto haberte conocido. Y al final de la fiesta me acerco a ti y a él para decirles que debo irme, y que les deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas. Me sonríes y, por un instante, pareces el mismo de antes, el mismo Shiro que disfrutaba pasar tiempo al lado de un niño en el que nadie se fijaba, el mismo que estuvo ahí siempre que lo necesité, el que me salvó… y sé que es el momento de irme cuanto antes. No volteo hacia atrás ni siquiera cuando salgo del salón y estoy seguro que nadie me ve, tampoco cuando mis pasos me alejan de ti más rápido de lo que quisiera. A pesar de todo, algo me oprime el pecho: no eres la primera persona de la que me despido, pero duele como si lo fuera.

Y sigo caminando. Ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre, y un hombre se ve estúpido con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

_Tenía que escribir algo así después de ver el epilogo de la serie. No me gusta, pero creo que es un universo interesante para desarrollar toda clase de situaciones, en este caso, drama a full (?)_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
